


Claimed

by StarryNighty



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, Breeding, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Thank you @imanuglywombat for this beautiful mood board! <3AUPairing: dark!Alpha Clark Kent x Black Female ReaderSummary: This is for @official-and-unstable-satan ‘s Fic-Off Challenge! I was Challenged by @threeminutesoflife <3Warnings: SMUT, non-con, dubious consent, ABO dynamics. Proceed with caution.A/N: Thank you @titty-teetee for putting up with all my whining about this story lol. And thank you for beta’ing this little abo smutty shit >:D
Relationships: Clark Kent/POC Female Reader, Clark Kent/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Claimed

The room lacked vibrancy which translated to a muted tone on the monitor. Your eyes flicked up to the lamps surrounding the duel chairs. With a smart ass quip about the tilt of the softer bulb, you hassled the gripper. Frank grumbled under his breath toward you and pulled back on the neck of the lamp with a sharp grunt.

“Better?” he groused and stared at you with a narrowed leer.

“It’ll do.” You hissed and glanced back down at your papers.

A few years out of film school taught you the basics. Lighting set the mood and told a story. But it was entry level stuff and you were hungry for bigger projects. You guessed it was luck, that an up and coming director wanted you on the project. Or at the very least, you were what he could afford. Despite that, you didn’t cut corners with details. This new documentary would have your name on it too, the least you could do was to ensure that the film was passable. 

You put a check mark next to Louis Lane’s name and folded her bullet points behind the stack within your hands.

Clark Kent - was next.

“Okay, farm boy is coming. And then Jacque is due a bit afterwards. Let’s not make this awkward for them. You know Jacque can’t stand him,” you pointed at a mousy haired older woman. Mary, she tossed her head back and shook her brush at you.

You shook off her annoyance with an eye roll. “Don’t make him look pasty!” you said to her while walking through the set up of two chairs, a white backdrop in a room dawned with black curtains.

Carefully, you adjusted the curtain stopping any future slivers from the midday sun from coming in. Satisfied, you turned back to walk through the set again when you caught a astringent fragrance. You looked around at the few lamps dotted strategically around the small space. Ozone, it smelt like burning maybe you weren’t sure. But the more you thought on it the aroma turned candied, like briny burnt sugar. It was delicious and you were immediately angered that Frank brought food into the set.

“Frank no take out! Get your donuts out of here now!” you yelled over your shoulder and returned to the second door where a couple of monitors were set up on a short desk.

He was about to retort, a witty one liner no doubt when light from the hallway split the shadows in the soft corners of the darkened room. Your eyes adjusted to the figure entering. He was taller than you had expected, broad in the shoulders too, he took up the space in the small room easily. Farm boy through and through, you also wondered if those worked muscles continued down further below the rim of his plaid button up.

“Where do you want me?” he asked and nervously he twiddled his fingers while his eyes shifted from Mary and then to you.

You pointed to the chair and slid the clipboard under your arm.

“Jacque will be here soon-“ your voice hung in your throat when the smell hit you hard.

Hairs on the back of your neck stood up straight. Shivers cascaded down your spine and tingled your fingertips. You swallowed thickly, the acrid tang of seared sweetness stuck in the back of your throat as your eyes stayed on the man. He seemed bothered too. Because while he did start to walk toward the chair his eyes never left you. And only when Mary motioned for him to hurry did he finally focused on her direction.

And when his eyes returned to you. The rich scent permeated your senses, it sunk into your skin and within. A curious feeling crept through you and coiled in your gut. All of this swept with it the realization that Clark Kent, the dedicated journalist and pinnacle snooper, was an Alpha.

The extension of this primal hierarchy stretched directly back to you, an Omega by birth. At first you hesitated, sure there were times heat hit you quick and without mercy, but this felt wholly different.

This Alpha, your eyes tore away from him to Mary who by all rights was an Omega too did not react to him, his scent was meant for only you.

In the past, this constant ride of hormones and needs had all but eluded you. Sure you had your spare Alpha. The one you went to deflate the need was all but ready to aid you. But this, you took a deep breath and groaned softly, he smelled decadent.

“How does this look?” called Mary.

You shook off the prickling of your senses. Though the closer you came to him the stronger it became.

You blinked and checked the color of his skin. Smooth, matted, sun-kissed, he licked his bottom lip and your vision blurred.

“-he’s fine.” You conceded with a simple answer.

You stepped back, and kept doing so until your back hit the wall. The monitors to your left filled with his face as you swept a few curls away from your damp face.

Jacque entered with a whirlwind of hand waving, quick jabs at the gripper to adjust the lighting to his liking.

“Hello, Mr. Clark!” he announced and sat across from him.

The two of them spoke lightly as Mary was swatted away by Jacque and made her way back to you near the wall.

“I’m so glad this is the last-“ But she stopped speaking, her tired eyes looked you over. “Whoa, what’s going on?” she asked.

You sat the clipboard on the small desk and fumbled with a button on your shirt.

“I need to get out of here.” You said and began to rub circles on your breast bone.

Mary nodded, “Ya you do. Him? He set you off?” she whispered and turned to look at the dark haired man.

“Good choice.” She mumbled.

“Shut up Mary,” you hissed. 

“My Alpha is a piece of shit-” she continued but you pushed passed her out of the second door.

Clark sat up straighter when he saw you exit the room. Blue eyes behind dark rimmed glasses moved back to Jacques' lean face.

“ _Who’s that_?” asked Clark.

* * *

The day’s end stretched over your head in shades of blood orange, silver and the hue of sparking streetlights. You hitched the bag with all your work harder over your shoulder and made for your car. On the street you didn’t look at the people passing by you.

God you felt sick. This wasn’t right, this felt terrible. But outwardly, it was a familiar site to those in the know. The damp skin, wild searching eyes, and the heavy breathing was a beginning of what was to come.

You jerked the drivers side door open and tossed in your bag. Digging out your phone you cussed, and bitched some more to yourself as another gut punch of a wave spiraled through your core.

Darrell. Your rut buddy was always happy to help out. 

You flicked through your contacts, selected his name and the phone began to ring.

“What.” he bit off scornfully. 

“Darrell, listen-” you groaned over his silence.

“No. I’m off you. I have a girl, pretty sure she’s my true-”

“Shut up Darrell.” You said sharply and held your stomach tightly. “I’ll be there-”

He hung up on you. 

* * *

The drive was a blur of traffic and people crossing. It was an agonizing thirty minutes marking every minute with a new and unusual symptom of the heat. You were used to the gnawing, the need to mate. But this, it twisted inside of you, jabbed and oh god, the wetness of it sent you whirling every time you hit a pothole.

You parked out front of the red bricked bank and basically fell out of the car. Darrell was there, pushing open the glass doors he started to grab your arms but stalled when he saw you.

“What the fuck,” he said. “What’s wrong with you?”

You fell into him. Darrell looked around him, people passed unbothered by your behavior. “Take me to your office!” you shrieked.

Darrell tried to hush you with a few fingers over your lips. “This isn’t-”

You fell into his arms and began to cry into his shoulder. “Please!” you begged. 

Darrell began to walk past the bank doors, half a block later he pulled you into an alley, and further in he directed you behind a dumpster. 

“You-you can’t be serious,” you cried as he leaned you against the dirty bricks.

Darrell stepped back and got a better look at you. 

“Whatever this is-I can’t help you,”

You dove at him. Your hands roamed his crisp white button up. “It’s okay,” you cooed. “I’ll be better after,” you begged.

Darrell held your hands, he let you kiss him a few times before he pushed you back against the wall. 

“You’ve never come to me like this!” Darrell looked back down the alley toward the street. “Whoever set you off, go back to them,” he said, turning his head back to you.

“You need-” But the ringing of bells stopped him. Darrell fully turned back to the street, his eyes glanced at the passing faces. “That’s my fucking bank.” he whispered. 

Suddenly the bricks opposite you exploded out in dust and pulverized mortar. Darrell’s body pushed back toward you squeezing against the wall. Your skin scraped against the hard stone as the two of you slid down. 

The powder hung in the air as a man stepped out from the gaping hole. He strode over broken bits of wood and bricks toward the alley.

Blue suit, red cape, your eyes traveled up to the man’s face. His jaw set to square, flexed as his eyes narrowed down at you.

And then the scent hit you. His smell, the flagrant in your face heady scent sent shivers down your body. Slouching further down under Darrell your core began to ache harder than before.

Blue eyes blown out to black shifted to Darrell’s shocked face. “Get up.” 

“Superman!” shouted Darrell as a wistful chuckle fell from his lips. “Holy shit! Superman!”

The man charged forward, grabbed Darrell by the lapel of his suit and hoisted him up in the air.

“I said move.” He jeered and tossed the reluctant Alpha back toward the hole.

It was too late to run. You discovered that in throws of a real heat, a matched heat, you couldn’t make your legs work. Muscles tighten down your back causing you to completely go rigid at the sight of him. 

“Cla-” you attempted to speak, the simple act sparked another wave of pain down to your thighs.

Clark, Superman, the alien named Kal-El, stepped toward you. His eyes glanced over your body and before you could protest he picked you up. He wrapped his strong thick arm around your back and the other under your legs.

Without hesitation your hands clasped around his neck and held on tight. 

“I’ll be the last person you’ll ever truly need.”

* * *

Clark had been with other women Beta and Omega alike. All of them were different though the same in their own way. None of them had anything like you though.

The _scent._

He breathed in deep and took you in. It was something he hadn’t known he needed. Required even. The sensation felt like power in his veins and fire on his skin.

You had passed out somewhere over the last street light as he flew over the city. Flashes of your scent swept over his face again and into his lungs. You were so different from the others. Spicy, invigorating, and completely overwhelmed every part of his rational thoughts. 

What’s rational thoughts on an occasion like this? Too much noise in his head, blood on his hands to think twice about deliverance. You were here.

For him. 

He’d always wondered. The old ways of Krypton, before science stepped in, before they lost themselves to progress if they missed this. This undeniable pull and stretch of biology that burned its way through the body.

He was an alien here, foreign and maybe he could never really adopt what it meant to be Human. But this, Clark buried his nose into your wind swept puffs blowing around his face. This felt right, it felt good. 

Now, inhaling your scent, it all seemed simple. It felt like absolute certainty when he’d hardly felt certain about much. It sugar coated and dressed up the guilt as a need to strip away any lull in morals he might have had by taking you away. 

As far as Clark was concerned, this was primordial. Life, the universe, and everything in between had set fit to bring you to him. 

His _Omega_. 

* * *

Tar, black and smudged opened your senses and forced your eyes to crack. The thud of the landing awoke you with a stir and a stern reminder of why you had passed out to begin with. You clung to him, wrapped your arms around his neck as he rushed forward toward the roof access door. Impossibly fast the walls within the building and floors blurred around you until within seconds he stood outside his door. 

Clark dropped your legs on the mat, your eyes floated down to the worn out happy face as the sound of metal shredding pulled them back up. He twisted the door handle until the lock snapped within it. As it was, your insides crawled, your skin felt like it clustered around the sides of your neck but you still swayed away from him. You gripped the red bricked wall to the side of the door and forced your legs to move away in a stumble. But Clark’s wide arm wrapped around your plush waist steering you back to his apartment, back to him.

Your legs slackened as he held you close and dragged your body over the threshold as a few fingernails broke against the bricks. 

“Clark,” you croaked and when you tried to speak again he squeezed harder.

A quick jerk of his arm and you fell out landing on your side upon the wooden floor. Body heavy, muscles tense and with his inebriating scent now fully taking over it felt like fire coursing through your veins. Unbearable heat crept up from your calves rolling over sinew and cartilage up the thickness of your thighs. 

You tumbled over to your back and grabbed your belly. It burned there too. 

You were always temperamental to the weather, hating the hot but thriving in cool, but this--coming from within was nothing to be done but take the torrid pain.

“God!” you shouted and grabbed your face. “What is this!”

You shook your head, sweat danced off your face and into the thick air as you tried to combat the raging yearning. 

“You’ll be better soon,” he said and began to peel his suit away. 

Clark’s voice jarred you into action. Slowly turning over against the pain you attempted a crawl. Sweat beaded down the sides of your face and traveled down the curve of your chest. Another wave peaked within and you hunched over on your palms. “Fuck,” you wept and tried to crawl again.

“I’m not from this world,” he said with brittleness while tugging at his cape. “But maybe we’re connected by something deeper, something that goes beyond this Sun. You’re just not used to the effects yet. But you will be soon enough…” 

Salty fat tears poured from your eyes, quickly you blinked and squinted but only saw a simple couch. You needed an out, a way to leave maybe there was a chance you could ride out the reaction. Slumping at the thought of this tortured prolonging, you blinked again, getting the lay of the apartment, you saw a table just behind it and further away a small hallway leading to who-knows-where.

“I’ve searched for--” his voice faded out into a stammer followed by the pillowy sound of something soft hitting the floor. “-someone like you.”

The small vibration turned your eyes away from the hallway and to the side toward what looked to be a kitchen.

“I've been waiting too,” he said, deep and sensual. “I’ve spent years wondering when I would find a mate.”

The sound of Clark’s groans and his desperate breaths grew closer. You did not look behind. You looked at anything else but his eyes. 

Another wave of twisting pain surged forward past the needy urge. Your skin felt like it was sliding off your muscles. The more you rejected the feeling the more intense the gnawing in your stomach grew. 

One hand held your belly, the other, slapping at the wooden floor, you struck it hard. 

“I--hate,” _your fingers splayed across it, nails dug in_ , “-this,” you cried ruefully and collapsed back to the floor.

The smell of him, the smell of you too fused together in your nose. It was the reek of completion, the end for single Omegas, and the final tell that life after the claiming would no longer be your own. 

Clark’s body pushed you totally on to the floor. His near scolding skin warmed through your shirt and pants. 

“I want you to feel me,” he growled.

He ripped at your shirt and moved down further and the sound of your jeans shredding scratched across your hearing.

“You’re going to be so tender tomorrow,” he promised.

His knees knocked yours apart and without another word he entered you. Clark filled your dripping entrance and stretched you quickly. 

_Would claiming be everything lore told of?_ Your mind wandered away from the pain of his brutal pace and became entranced with the thought of being possessed by something outside yourself. 

_Is this what it meant to be Omega?_

Clark shifted weight as his hand gripped your throat. His fingernails skimmed down the skin of your back.

“Take my mark,” he grunted, bottoming out inside you.

Clark’s nails dug into your lower back, the pressure on your skin submitted to his strength as he scratched up the length of your ribs and shoulder. 

“What are you doing!” you screamed and tried to writhe away.

The smell of your blood hung light among the musk of him and the scent of you. Your bare ass arched up, like instinct, you reacted to his touch.

His nails continued bloodily splitting your skin up to the back of your neck. Searing warmth of your own blood burned with his single finger swirling in a motion you could only think to be an ‘S’.

“My crest, my house.” He mumbled, “Now, you belong here,” he released your throat and grabbed your shoulders with both hands. Clark leaned down, spread you more as he mounted behind you and shoved himself in deeper. He imposed his weight, pushed his cock in harder as he pounded into you.

Your hands tried to move to his, as he punched the air out of your lungs with every thrust, but they merely ended up falling back to the floor. Your heart skipped beats, your winces went unnoticed, or so you thought.

“I love it when you whimper,” he stoked.

Clark switched up, eager for depth, he grabbed right above your elbows and tilted you back for balance. Half of your body hovered, your knees burned baring your weight and his rhythmic thrusts. Your eyes wet with unshed tears clamped shut as he prodded further. 

Shocked, your mouth hung open but soon contorted to bliss. Fear knocked away, wide open to what was to come, pleasure stepped in. Your skin, muscles shuddered as you took him in. 

His sweat dripped from his arms into your thin wounds. Frantic and fierce Clark carved out a place inside you only for him. Claiming. You accept it, by hell and pain, but you itch for the rise of pleasure that bundles around your cunt. 

You were on fire inside and out as the heat exploded inwards.

Your body, you wondered in this moment if even your soul- is no longer your own. 

_That you are his_.

You yelped when his chest hit your back again. You ignore the cuts and center on the feeling beginning to unravel around your clit. 

Clark’s lips kissed around your ears, his hand pushed back your hair and wrapped the thick bunch around his fingers forcing your head back. 

“I’m going to fuck you like this-,” his voice wavered as you clenched around him. “-in every rut.”

You didn’t bother to speak instead you rode out the feeling of coming all over his cock. 

“Omega?” his voice crackled.

You tried to nod. Clark’s other hand held your face and tilted your head exposing the precious strip of flesh down the side of your neck.

And when he bit down an explosion of belonging and home surged inside of you. 

“Alpha,” your voice was barely audible aside from your soft simpers. 

Clark’s legs moved in closer to your sweat slicked thighs, he sank in deeper spreading you open with his knot pushing in between your folds. His body rocked forward and he bit down hard on the skin of your neck. 

A growl like no other seeped out from his hold. Clark’s mouth pulled from your skin, his hands cupped your forehead and jaw. Carefully, delicately your fingers held his wrists as he laid inside of you.

Warm seed, heavy with promise of a fertile womb, Clark continued to moan as he gently pushed in a bit further making you feel every inch.

His voice, steady though gravelly lingered near your ear. “We-we belong together,” he whispered Clark’s breath began to level out as he continued to milk himself inside of you. 

He tilted his sweaty, hot cheek to your temple. 

“My Omega.”


End file.
